


To Friendship

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe muses about friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Friendship

They were gathered around the table for a dinner MacLeod had cooked with Amanda's assistance. Joe sat at the table with them and looked each one in turn. MacLeod, Richie, Methos, and Amanda. These men and woman. They were alike in their immortality and yet their experiences in life made them so different from one another, yet they included him in their circle. In the beginning, they accepted him without question because MacLeod had said he was a good man.

When MacLeod filled the last glass with wine, he stood, his cane hooked on the back of his chair, and raised his glass. "A toast. To friendship."

"To friendship," they echoed.


End file.
